


Dance With Me

by AnonymousTurtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Pre-War, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousTurtle/pseuds/AnonymousTurtle
Summary: The Second Great Wizarding War is weighing heavily on the shoulders of students and faculty alike at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Despite the overwhelming sense of doom that accompanies an impending war, everyone does their best to make the most of their time at Hogwarts while they can. With the Triwizard Tournament and the Yule Ball just around the corner, people are beginning to realize that the season calls for a bit of something that none of them have ever really made time for up until now: romance.Fred and George had meant to simply ask a pair of their classmates as their dance partners but, of course, nothing ever goes as planned at Hogwarts, especially not for the Weasleys. While Fred is off to find Angelina Johnson to ask her to the ball, George comes across a young Slytherin girl in her fifth year wandering aimlessly through the corridors of the school. Curios and, admittedly, somewhat suspicious, George goes after her. What follows is the story of the rage of war, misunderstandings, premature judgements, and seemingly star-crossed lovers.And it all started with a chance encounter in Argus Filch’s office.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Slytherin!Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Meet Me in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first real fanfiction. I have a detailed plan ready for where I want this story to go, though that all depends on whether or not people actually like it... I can't wait to see how it will be recieved!
> 
> Thank you for giving my story a chance!

The Great Hall emptied as students flooded into the hallways just moments after the Champions from each school had been selected. Durmstrang’s Champion, Viktor Krum, somehow had already managed to convince most that he was the inevitable winner. His muscular stature and quidditch skills certainly made him a worthy opponent, but no one could speak much of his spell-casting abilities or resourcefulness. 

Resourcefulness, however, was the Hogwarts Champion’s strongest and most reliable asset. That is what they say about Slytherin, right? Ambition, pride, cunning, resourceful. Where Viktor relied on brute strength, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) relied on her ability to find quick and clever ways to overcome the many challenges that the Tournament was sure to throw her way. And she was strong, too, despite what others might assume about her. Draco Malfoy himself approached her many times requesting she join the Slytherin Quidditch team as a beater, a plea which she always politely declined without hesitation. There were theories and rumors floating about the school as to why she would continuously dismiss the offer, from the Slytherin Prince himself, no less, but in reality, no one knew exactly what her reasoning was.

That left only Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons. She was easily the fan-favorite of the trio of Champions. Stunningly beautiful, effortlessly graceful, and undeniably intelligent. She was brave and hard-working and determined, very much like the litter of Weasley children. Ginny, Ron, Fred and George all saw pieces of themselves in her, and if they weren’t so loyal to their own school, they’d have been rooting for her.

Mutters and bits of conversation from students across the globe very quickly filled the corridors.

“10 galleons says Krum makes a clean sweep.”

“15 galleons says he comes in last after the first task.”

“I really think Fleur is going to pull it off. No one works harder than her.”

“These things aren’t always about who works the hardest, though. Sometimes it’s about who’s the smartest, sometimes it’s who’s the strongest. We won’t really know until they announce the tasks.”

The excited buzzing from students, all supporting, defending, and rooting for different Champions had the Gryffindor Common Room in chaos by the time that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George made it back. Dean Thomas was yelling something about Fleur being the most “representative” of what Gryffindor embodies, and Neville was shouting back about how everyone is a “Hogwarts student first and a member of their house second.” Fred and George exchanged a knowing glance, smirking, before someone asked:

“Does anyone know anything about the Hogwarts Champion?”

A silence fell over the room. It appeared that, for the first time, the Gryffindors were thinking of their own Champion as a peer, rather than as some distant symbol of school loyalty. As usual, Hermione was the first to speak up.

“She’s a fifth year in Slytherin. Muggle-born, which is unfortunately a rather rare placement for Slytherin.” There was a clear discomfort in her voice in acknowledging the bias against muggle-borns in Slytherin house. She continued.

“I’ve seen her in the library quite a lot. Usually studying Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions.”

“Know any of her friends?” Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. “I’ve seen a few others from Slytherin floating around her now and again, and she gets on well with the students she shares classes with. But from what I can tell, she mostly keeps to herself.”

Ron chimed in rather harshly, “Is Malfoy one of those floaters?” 

Fred snorted. “Think he’ll ask her to the ball?”

“Malfoy would do anything to get ahead. I wouldn’t put it past him. Especially considering she’s a Slytherin.” Harry answered.

“Ever seen a ferret dance, Fred?”

“There’s a first time for everything, George.”

The Gryffindor Common Room erupted into laughter. The Hogwarts Champion from Slytherin was soon forgotten. The rest of the evening was spent in relative merriment, as the bundle of Gryffindors joked about ferrets, pondered about the upcoming Tournament, and worried about who they would ask (or be asked by) to the Yule Ball.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week came and went unceremoniously. Despite the ball still being a month away, many of the girls were already planning weekend trips to Hogsmeade to search for gowns, shoes, and other completely necessary accessories. Those at the Gryffindor table talked casually of their plans for the upcoming celebrations at dinner at the end of that unspectacular week.

When Hermione made a comment about needing plenty of time for preparations, Fred and George entered the discussion.

“You ladies and your need to plan everything!” George said, amused. “Just go along with it!” Fred concluded.

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to plan for these things. Like, who you’ll be going with, for instance.” She countered not-so-subtly. There was the faintest blush on her face as she realized she was sitting right next to Ron. “Haven’t you two considered who you’d like to ask?”

Fred and George looked at each other. “Not really.” They answered at the same time.

Hermione was exasperated. “You’re trying to tell me you haven’t given who you’d like to go to the ball with even the slightest thought?”

“Careful, Granger.” Said George. “You’re sounding like you’re hoping for a specific person to ask you.”

“Wouldn’t want him to catch on too quickly, now, would we?” Fred finished for him.

Hermione looked infuriated and embarrassed. The gaul of them to sit there and tease her like that. In front of him, no less!

The twins laughed as Hermione lay her forehead atop her fist and continue eating.

“Well, I have.” Neville said. “I’m thinking of asking Hannah Abbott.”

“Hannah from Hufflepuff?” Harry asked.

Neville nodded, blushing. “She’s in Care of Magical Creatures with us. We partner together a  
lot.”

“That’s great, Neville. Best of luck to you. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled.” Hermione smiled sincerely at him.

“Harry’ll be asking Cho, no doubt. Ron is as clueless as we are-“

“Maybe more.” Said Fred.

“Definitely more.” Said George. 

“Hey!” Ron yelled. Everyone but Ron managed a laugh.

“So, I guess we’ll have to pick eventually. What do you say, Freddie?”

Fred surveyed the room. His eyes eventually fell on Angelina Johnson. He considered her. A Gryffindor, which made things easier, somehow. And beautiful. A Chaser on their quidditch team. They conversed easily and worked together regularly. They were just teetering that line of classmates and friends. The perfect sort to ask to a Yule Ball.

“Johnson.” Fred said decisively.

“Johnson, then. Best to get it out of the way as soon as possible.” George responded. Hermione, once again, was incredulous.

“That’s it?” She asked. “You just look around the table and pick someone at random? Like they’re-“

“It really is that easy if you let it be, Granger.” She rolled her eyes.

As dinner finished and the students began heading back to their Common Rooms, or the library, or the classrooms, or wherever it is they were off to, Fred spotted Angelina heading toward the courtyard. He clapped George on the shoulder, nodding towards her.

“Best to get it out of the way as soon as possible, Georgie.”

“That it is, Fred.”

Fred went off in her direction. George was left alone, then, and with no motivation to study or do homework, he decided to head off to the Gryffindor Common Room. On his way there, however, he noticed something interesting. A Slytherin wandering about the corridors with seemingly no destination in sight. He caught her from behind, not seeing her face properly until she turned to see whether or not anyone was watching her. George easily ducked behind one of the countless pillars in the hallways and went undetected by the Slytherin. He realized, once she had turned around, that he did in fact know exactly who she was. If he hadn’t before, he certainly did now that she was Hogwarts’ Champion.

His first thought, oddly, was that she was uniquely pretty. A lot of the girls at Hogwarts were attractive for the same reasons, but something about her set her apart from the rest. His second thought was that, contrary to his original belief, she clearly had a destination in mind.He briefly wondered if she might be trying to determine the first task before it was announced. Curiosity got the best of him. He knew he would be interrogated by the time he made it back to the Gryffindor Common Room, by Fred if by no one else, but he was too invested in his newly discovered mystery to care. After she turned the corner toward the faculty offices, he set off steadily after her, doing his best to go unnoticed until just the right moment had presented itself.

That week, as it would turn out, would be anything but unspectacular.


	2. Longshot

George watched from the doorway as (Y/F/N) rummaged through the various confiscated items cluttering Filch's bookshelves. Despite his initial suspicions, she didn't seem to be doing anything... well, anything to indicate that she were cheating. There was genuine curiosity written all over her face and she seemed enthralled with each bewitched object and magical tool she examined. The look in her eyes made George feel guilty for having doubted her, despite the fact that she had been acting rather suspicious.

In an effort at being friendly, George gave his best attempt at Filch's voice. "Students in my office! Students out of bed and in my office!"

(Y/F/N) jumped at first, but the second she turned around, there was a smile on her face. "George Weasley." Her tone left no room for debate. She was, somehow, certain it was George and not Fred. "Just the man I wanted to see."

If George were taken aback, which he definitely was, he didn't let it show.

"Lucky guess. I suppose you're owed a favor for getting it right. What can I do for you?" George asked as he pushed the weight of his body off the door frame and sauntered into the room with his hands shoved loosely in his pockets.

"Guess? No, no I knew it was you." Before he had a chance to question her, she asked "Would you tell me about that map you found?"

George gazed down at her curiously. "Looking for someone?"

She was clearly confused. "What? Well, I was, I suppose. That's why I said I wanted to see you." She set down the object she had in her hand back where she found it and turned her head to look at him. "I know you and Fred use the place to shop for various... prank supplies." George genuinely laughed at her comment. She smiled back at him. "I thought of asking you myself instead of coming all the way here, but it seemed as though I could never find a chance. Also, I wasn't exactly sure if you shared the same opinion of me and my house that the rest of Gryffindor seems to have unfortunately assumed."

George wasn't sure what to say to that. Gryffindor and Slytherin always had a unique rivalry between them. For most of the school's history, a lot had described it as "healthy competition," even when it wasn't. But ever since the threat of war came about, it had changed into something different entirely. Something more hostile and volatile, on both sides of the aisle. And though George, for his part, had never been one to bully or ridicule or demean anyone, he felt in that moment as though he was guilty of a crime of similar magnitude. The second time in less than five minutes she'd managed to make him feel that way.

So, after a beat of silence, George said, "I've never thought anything of the sort of any Slytherin that I've met. Except for Malfoy, of course."

She laughed, and he felt relieved.

"Yeah, he's a... well, he's a lot of things, really. But I suppose he's under more pressure than most at the moment."

It was George's turn to be confused. "Sorry?"

She waved the thought away with a flick of her wrist. 

"Who's to say, really. Anyway, about that map."

"Right. Why are you looking for it?"

"I'm not. Or I guess I technically am, but I'm not taking it. I just want to know what it does."

"And why's that?"

She looked up at him again with a smile in her eyes that didn't quite meet her lips just yet, and George wondered how that was even possible. She asked, "You grew up around magic, didn't you? It's just always... been a thing in your everyday life, yeah?"

George nodded to confirm. She went on. "Like your friend Harry, I didn't find out about any of this until I got my letter. I didn't witness anything even remotely magical until after the sorting ceremony, when they filled the table with food from thin air. So, I've only known about the wizarding world for... has it really already been five years? Five years, then. And being in Slytherin, not many can relate to me, for reasons that should be obvious." They both shifted, though it was just shy of being from discomfort. "So, when I can, I come here. And I look."

"What do you look for?"

"Anything I don't know about. I try and figure out what it does before actually finding the answer. A sort of game I play with myself, really."

George moved behind her to get into the drawers of Filch's desk. He pulled the map out with ease and said, "Alright, then. Let's see it." The paper was blank, though her eyes moved across it as though there were words, clear as day, written on the parchment. 

"So, obviously, you have to unlock it somehow."

"Spot on. What else?"

"If it has to be unlocked, then it's obviously concealing something that not every witch or wizard should be able to see if they were, say, just passing by it."

George nodded. She had completely captivated him. He rather liked her game. 

She pondered. After a few moments, excitement got the better of her. She crouched down by his side and said, "show me."

And if George felt taken aback by the way her proximity to him made him feel, which he definitely was, he didn't let it show.

He pulled out his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He tapped his wand to the parchment and the map revealed itself.

(Y/F/N) barely had a moment to study her newest finding before George yelled in a hushed-whisper "Bloody hell!" He took the map and shoved it back into the desk drawer. (Y/F/N) startled. Taking note of his tone, she whisper-yelled back "What? What is it?"

George took her hand without thinking and looked for the best place to hide two people. As he dragged her toward the metal wardrobe pressed securely against the wall, he said "Filch is coming! Come on, get in, get in!" The pair hurriedly climbed inside knowing that there was no chance of escape without Filch seeing them. George helped her in and then pulled himself up as well. They were forced into an incredibly uncomfortable position inside the small wardrobe in which (Y/F/N) was practically backed up against his chest.

Both of them were breathing nervously as they heard Filch enter the room, spouting something to Mrs. Norris about rounds. When she realized he had sat as his desk, (Y/F/N) covered her mouth with her hand and squeezed her eyes shut. George, incorrectly, took this to mean she was afraid of being caught. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, as quietly as humanly possible, "we've made it out of worse, Fred and I. Don't worry."

Despite the fact that she had actually been trying not to laugh, (Y/F/N) froze up when she felt his breath on her skin. They looked at each other for a long moment, then heard Filch slam the door on his way out. George made sure they were safe before climbing out and offering his hand to (Y/F/N) to help her down as well. She was laughing hysterically at this point, though still trying to keep quiet.

"First run in with the law, is it, Slytherin?"

She scoffed and continued laughing. "Fat chance. The idea of the look on that man's face if he were to find us in there was absolutely killing me. Could you imagine?" George decided then and there that Granger, for once, may have had a point. Perhaps there was some merit in considering who you'd like to ask to the ball.

George cracked a not-so-quiet laugh and said "Bloody hell, don't get me started. I almost wish we would have revealed ourselves, just so I could have seen." 

He took her hand once more, pulling her toward the door. He checked one last time to make sure that no one was looking, and they slipped out of Filch's office. He let go of her hand as they walked the through corridors and to the stairs that led to the Gryffindor Common Room, though they stayed closer than reasonably necessary as they walked. When they arrived, she said, "I think this is where I leave you. I'm in the dungeons."

George had his hands back in his pockets. "You're sure? I could always accompany you there, you know. I'm sure it would thrill Malfoy to see one of his own hanging out with a Gryffindor." 

"I think I can manage, thank you." She smiled, considered saying something, but decided against it. Instead, she offered a simple, "I hope I'll see more of you, George Weasley."

His heart swelled. Now he was certain that Granger had a point; there was no question. "I'm certain you will. It was a pleasure breaking rules with you this evening, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). Good luck in the Tournament. Make Hogwarts proud."

"Pride is something I do very well."

George didn't know it was possible for someone other than Fred to play off of him so well until that chance encounter with (Y/F/N). He smiled as he watcher her walk to her own dormitory, and when she was finally out of sight, he began climbing the stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it so happened, the golden trio had spotted George on his way back to the common room. Upon realizing that he was walking with a girl -- No, a Slytherin -- No, the Hogwarts Champion? They naturally stopped to observe.

"What's Fred doing with (Y/F/N)?" Harry asked.

"That's not Fred. That's George. Fred said he was asking Angelina Johnson to the ball." Said Ron.

"That doesn't mean it's not Fred." Hermione supplied. "I thought George was already in the Common Room?"

"What's all this then?" Fred asked, looking rather self-satisfied, upon finding the trio outside their Common Room. He came up to rest his elbow on Ron's shoulder. He followed their gaze to the bottom of the staircase.

"What's George doing with the Hogwarts Champion?"

The trio turned quartet continued watching. They caught the tail-end of the goodbyes between the pair and they all exchanged glances with each other as George climbed the stairs with a smile on his face. They rushed to the portrait of the Fat Lady, gave her the password, and flung themselves into various chairs and couches just moments before George entered.

"Hiya Fred. Getcha a date to the ball did you?"

Fred smiled. "Of course. And you?"

George plopped down beside his brother, eyeing him suspiciously. He sighed, knowing there was no fooling Fred, and said, "Resorted to spying have we?"

Fred pointed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Just those three. I just so happened to walk up on them as they were spying."

Hermione rolled her eyes, Harry threw his hands up in a way that said "What the hell?!" And Ron simply just said, "What the hell?!"

So George told them everything, knowing he would have to eventually and seeing no real point in keeping it a secret. Hermione looked as proud as ever.

"So what you're telling us is that you've thought a bit more about who you'd like to ask to the ball?"

Only Hermione would say such a thing after hearing the story George had just shared. And only Hermione would be right about it.

"Don't you think it's a little... risky? Considering?" Harry attempted to phrase his question as politely as possible.

"What's risky? Considering what?" George asked, wishing he hadn't.

"Don't play dumb, George. There's a war brewing. We all know it. And she's in Slytherin. I know I don't need to remind you of which house a majority of Death Eaters are coming from." Ron said. "I know she's our Champion and all-"

George was instantly reminded of the "opinion" Gryffindors seemed to have adopted towards Slytherin that (Y/F/N) spoke of earlier. He wanted to counter what his brother was saying, but Hermione spoke first, and Hermione was furious. "Ronald Weasley!" She commanded everyone's attention. "Do not just go about assuming that people are Death Eaters, or even sympathizers of you-know-who, just because of their house! That's complete rubbish!"

"Rubbish?!" Ron exclaimed, feeling as though he had a very valid point. "It's the truth! And I'm not calling her one! I'm just saying we don't know! Most Slytherin are-"

"Replace 'Slytherin' with muggle-born and ask yourself if what you're about to say is offensive!" Hermione countered before he could even finish. She had him there, and everyone knew it.

Gentler this time, Hermione explained, "This 'brewing war' is happening because people have preconceived notions and made premature judgements about people over something for which they have no control. You cannot control your house placement any more than you can control your blood status."

It was quiet, and Harry risked a "Well-" and Hermione didn't even let him finish before saying "Everyone but Harry cannot control their house placement any more than they can control their blood status." That diffused some of the tension, even though she hadn't meant for it to.

Finally, Fred asked, "So, you're thinking of asking (Y/L/N) to the ball then?

George thought it might seem a little odd if not suspicious for him to ask her after only one interaction together. He didn't want her to think that he was just in it for the glory of being the date of one of the Champions. So he resolved, instead, to create more interactions with you in the meantime.

"Thinking of it, yeah. We'll see how it goes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that I am aware that some things in the story are out of synch from/contradict the cannon timeline. For example, the fact that the reader is a fourth year who is the Hogwarts Champion and that George references having the Maurader's Map confiscated from him and Fred, and not from Harry.
> 
> These were writing choices I made intentionally for the story I'm looking to tell. I completely understand how that could bother some people, though if you're sticking around to give me a shot, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it. Thank you so much (-:


	3. Tongue Tied

It would be a long six days before George and (Y/F/N)’s next encounter. Aside from brief passings in the corridors on their way to their own respective classes, the two hadn’t had much of a chance to speak. When (Y/F/N) saw George, always with Fred, she would smile at George first and Fred second. Never once did she get it wrong. Fred wondered aloud whether or not she had developed some type of spell, charm, or potion for her “magical innovations” project, something required of all fifth years at Hogwarts, that would allow her to identify twins or people disguised as someone they were not. 

“Beats me,” George had said, “But if that’s what it is, then it sure as hell is better than my extendable ears or your headless hat.” The pair laughed at the memory before they rounded the corner into their transfigurations classroom and settled into their seats. 

The gaggle of Gryffindors had made their way to Hogsmeade that Saturday afternoon. Hermione and Ginny were off visiting various shops and boutiques, carefully reviewing the selection of evening gowns at each. When they had initially arrived, they had given the boys clear instruction to at least look at suits, ties, dress shoes, etcetera. And look they did. On their way to the three broomsticks, they passed a shop with tuxes displayed on the mannequins. 

“Have a look at this, will you, Fred?”

“What of it, George?”

“How am I to know? I’m only keeping a promise. Now that that’s been settled,” Harry and Ron laughed at their constant antics, “Let’s be off, gentlemen.”

The boys had a rather uneventful day up to that point. That would be until Hermione and Ginny arrived at the Three Broomsticks with (Y/F/N) in tow. 

The girls had run into her in one of the shops they were browsing. She had been alone, and Hermione spotted her while grabbing Ginny a larger size in a gown she wanted to try on. (Y/F/N) browsed the rack of green dresses before eventually turning on her heel to look through what silver options the store had to offer. 

“(Y/F/N)?” Hermione inquired as she approached her.

(Y/F/N) turned when she heard her name called. When she saw it was Hermione, she was a bit surprised, though she greeted her kindly.

“Hermione, hi. Looking for gowns?”

“Ginny and I are. She’s just in the changing room. Were you thinking of wearing your house color for the ball?”

“I’ve actually received specific instruction to do so. Dumbledore’s request. Something about how it shows dedication and loyalty to ‘not only the school but also to our found families.’ I’m not sure if anyone other than him would read that much into it, but I reckon I can do as I’m told every now and again.” 

When (Y/F/N) smirked at her, Hermione laughed. (Y/F/N)’s came shortly after, then she said, “I’m actually not sure if he meant specifically to wear green, or if I’m allowed to wear silver instead. I mean, does silver count as one of our house colors? Is Gryffindor red and gold or just red? I truly never thought I would have to think so seriously about something so trivial.”

“I’d think silver would be allowed. Unless he specifically asked that you to wear green?”

“He didn’t. Just to represent Slytherin. I just feel that silver would be a more… inclusive choice. Certainly a little less bold, too, for those who might actually be reading into this sort of thing.”

Both girls knew what she meant when she said that, and Hermione’s heart ached for her. She was thrown back into the moment in which Ron had discouraged George from asking her to the ball simply for being a Slytherin. Then she wondered, would anyone actually take her wearing a green gown as a sign of loyalty to you-know-who? It wasn’t as though the color was a symbol of the Death Eaters or anything like that. Regardless, the fact that (Y/F/N) was being robbed of her chance to simply be a girl shopping for a gown to wear to a school dance hurt her. They had already given so much to this war. They should be allowed a moment of frivolity in their youth.

“You’d be breathtaking in silver. George might even say stunning.”

(Y/F/N) whipped her head from the rows of silver gowns to Hermione just a bit too quickly. “Sorry?” she asked. Hermione smiled and said, “Well, I guess it’s none of my business, is it? Forgive me.”

Ginny came out and found Hermione. “I think I’ve narrowed it down quite well. If you’re ready, we can go meet the boys back at the Three Broomsticks and come back to purchase them before heading back to Hogwarts.”

“That sounds perfectly splendid to me. (Y/F/N), would you like to join us?”

(Y/F/N) had assumed that she and Hermione were done talking once Ginny had come back. The invitation startled her. As Hermione had guessed the first time her name ever came up in conversation, she mostly kept to herself. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense,” Ginny smiled, “There can’t be intrusion if there’s an invitation. Besides, I’m sure George would be much more keen to find a proper suit if you were there to motivate him.”

Ginny laughed at the expression on (Y/F/N)’s face. Truthfully, she hadn’t thought much of her previous encounter with George. Well, no, that wasn’t it. She had thought a lot of it, but she hadn’t thought he had as well. And both Hermione and Ginny’s comments made her wonder if she’d actually be going to the ball alone, like she had assumed. 

(Y/F/N) was not one to gossip, and making small talk was difficult for her, as she found both to be rather pointless. She felt what she was about to ask somehow encompassed both gossip and small talk, and she hated it. But she asked all the same, “Has George said something to you about me?”

Ginny and Hermione gave each other a knowing smile.

“Off we go, then.” Ginny said, hanging the silver gown in (Y/F/N)’s hands back onto the rack and dragging her off to the Three Broomsticks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the third time, George was taken aback by (Y/F/N)’s presence. Only this time, he let it show completely. 

“Hello, boys. Make any progress in the search for suits this afternoon?” Ginny asked as she sat at their table.

George simply stared at (Y/F/N). This would be the first time they would spend time together outside of school, and he was secretly thanking Hermione and his sister for every action they had taken that brought them to Hogsmeade that afternoon.

“Oh, yeah.” Harry said. “We saw loads of them. So much formalwear, everywhere we looked. But we didn’t know how to pick.”

“We thought it best to have you help us after we’ve got dates. So we can coordinate or whatever.” Ron offered.

“If you’re willing, that is.” Harry quickly followed, hoping he had convinced them that they had actually given this more than a second’s thought.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, impressed. “Sure,” Ginny decided.

“Are you supposed to coordinate these things?”

Ginny and Hermione looked to (Y/F/N). “Of course,” Hermione said. “How else are people supposed to know who you’ve come with?”

“When you… show up together?”

George smacked Fred’s arm. “You see, ladies?” He gestured to (Y/F/N). Fred followed with, “It really is that easy if you let it be!”

(Y/F/N) suddenly felt as though she had taken the twin’s side in an argument that she wasn’t privy to. She attempted to backpedal and said, “Well, there’s nothing wrong with wanting everyone to know who you came with. By coordinating, I mean. I just didn’t know it was a rule.”

“Makes it a bit harder, doesn’t it? Making sure your date matches you perfectly.” Fred said, which earned him a kick to the shin from George.

“Not if you go alone, it doesn’t.”

The six Gryffindors looked perplexed. This time, Ginny was the first to speak up. “No one’s asked you?”

“Oh, no, a few have. Two from Durmstrang, one from Beauxbatons, and two from Slytherin.”

“Bloody hell, you move quickly!” Ron exclaimed. Hermione smacked him over the head. “Ow! What was that for?!”

“Shut it!” Ginny and George said at the same time.

(Y/F/N) smiled, amused, and said “Ron, come on, it’s obvious, isn’t it?” Ron, for his part, did not think it was obvious.

George looked (Y/F/N) in the eye. “They don’t want to go with you. They want to go with a Champion.”

(Y/F/N) offered him a sad smile. She felt so understood. Like George actually saw her for herself and not for the Hogwarts Champion she was, despite the fact that they hadn’t really talked until after the Goblet of Fire drew her name to represent Hogwarts. 

“Exactly. And who wants to go to a dance with some bloke who doesn’t want to do anything other than parade you around like some shiny, gold metal? I’ve always much preferred silver, anyway.”

Hermione smiled at that, knowing that comment was for her. 

George was not smiling. He was afraid, actually, that (Y/F/N) thought he might be doing the exact same thing. And then it dawned on him: If he wasn’t just looking for a date to a ball, then what was it he was looking for?

When she looked back at him, he asked, “So, you plan on saying no to everyone, then?”

Hermione and Ginny shifted fiercely in their seats. Their eyes grew wide and Ginny kept hitting Hermione’s leg under the table. They squeezed each other’s hands as they watched this unfold.

Hermione gave (Y/F/N) an encouraging pat and nodded at her ever so subtly. The only one other than them who even noticed was Fred.

She looked back at George. “Not necessarily. I mean, it depends on who asks, doesn’t it?” George noticed that her eyes looked bigger, rounder, sparklier than they ever had before. “You sort of know who’s asking for you and who’s asking for the Champion just based on how they approach you. So, if someone were asking for me, I wouldn’t tell him no.”

There was a long silence as (Y/F/N) and George simply watched each other to see who would act next. George was the first to make that effort. He cleared his throat, standing, and said, “Gentlemen, I believe the girls wanted to grab their gowns on the way out. We should – let’s –“ Ron, Harry, and Fred all looked as though they were fighting off laughter with everything they had. It didn’t last long. When they all cracked, George simply said, “Right.” And headed for the door. This time, both Hermione and Ginny smacked all three of them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the group of six, now seven, walked back to the school, Hermione and Ginny made it their mission to get Ron, Harry, and Fred to leave George and (Y/F/N) alone. They forced the three boys to walk ahead of them as they trailed behind, leaving plenty of room for George and (Y/F/N) to have a private conversation.

All three girls had picked up their gowns on the way out of Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ginny carried their own, though George had offered to take (Y/F/N)’s for her. To her surprise, he actually handled the garment bag with the upmost care. Once again, they walked together, much closer than was reasonably necessary.

“So, let’s say you do go to the ball alone. What’ll you do when the Champions lead the first dance?”

(Y/F/N) simply shrugged. She hadn’t given it much thought. “Stand there? It’d be kind of a power move, if not a little off-putting.”

George laughed. “I’m not sure they’d let you. You know how Dumbledore is about these things.”

“You have no idea,” she said, thinking of how he had even considered the symbolic nature of the color of her dress.

“What if they made you dance with your head of house?”

“Professor Snape? Please, he’d refuse. Did McGonagall show you guys how to ‘dance properly,’ yet?”

“We have it tomorrow, actually. Snape already get that out of the way?”

“As he does with everything. Dumbledore came just to make sure he would actually dance with at least one student. Said something about how we won’t truly learn unless we see what it’s supposed to look like.” 

George cracked up. “You have no idea what I would have given to see that.”

“It was quite a site.”

After their laughter subsided, George stopped walking. Fred noticed and turned around to observe, followed by Harry and Ron. They were very quickly ushered off by Hermione saying “No,” and shoving Ron and Harry forward and Ginny saying “Nope,” at the same time, kicking Fred to get him to keep moving.

The boys complained but obeyed, nonetheless.

When George stopped walking, (Y/F/N) did as well. She looked up at him.

“So, if they won’t let you just stand there,” (Y/F/N) broke out into a smile. George realized it was contagious. “And Snape is bound to refuse, what then?”

Comfortable silence quickly became a regular in their encounters together. This time, (Y/F/N) was the one to break it. She shrugged.

“I don’t know,” she said. “Find you?”

George smiled from ear to ear. 

“Find me you will, then.”

They tired, with minimal effort, to catch back up to the five who had been in front of them. When they walked back this time, they were practically shoulder to shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (-:


	4. Caring is Creepy

Nearly a month since the Goblet of Fire had chosen its Champions and a week since (Y/F/N) and George’s impromptu meeting in Hogsmeade, there was now merely a week left until the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Which meant today, said task would be announced. 

Students gathered quickly in the Great Hall, feeling somehow that if they all got there quicker, the task would be announced sooner. (Y/F/N) walked to the Hall alone, and when George spotted her waiting outside the doors, he said “I’ll meet you inside. Save me a seat.” Before any of them could answer, George ran off to (Y/F/N).

“Hey Champ,” George offered a reassuring smile. “How’re you feeling?”

(Y/F/N) wrang her hands together. In all honesty, she was in a total buzz of nervous excitement.

“Anxious. But also excited. It’s just the anticipation that’s killing me.”

“I can’t imagine. It’s killing all of us. I’m not sure how you’re handling it as well as you are.”

(Y/F/N) deadpanned. “George, I’m standing outside the Great Hall watching everyone filter in, trying to literally wring sweat out of my hands.”

“Oh, come on. It can’t be that bad!” George reached for her hands.

“Stop!” She giggled when he gripped her hands and then immediately drew away, asking “Bloody hell, (Y/L/N), did you forget to dry them off after you washed them?!”

She rolled her eyes, but there was a genuine smile on her face. “You’re a bloody git, you know that?”

“I do know that, yes. Quite proud of it, actually.”

They shared another laugh. When (Y/F/N) looked in George’s eyes, something in her stomach dropped. She pretended to not know what it was at first, but then decided she was tired of dancing around this thing between them.

“George-“

“Ms. (Y/L/N). Mr. Weasley.”

The two turned and saw Professor Snape looking at them expectantly. 

“I trust there is no issue preventing you from hearing the announcement of the first task?”

“No issue, professor. My apologies.” (Y/F/N) started to head toward the doors when Professor Snape offered a nod and entered the Hall, expecting them to follow, but George grabbed her by the wrist. She turned and stared straight into his eyes.

When he said nothing, she tore her wrist away gently. George was worried at first, and then she intertwined her fingers with his in a way that made his heart stop. She smiled at him.

“Find me afterwards?”

He broke out into a grin. 

“I’ve started looking for you every time I walk into a room. I don’t think it’ll be a problem.”

And when he said that, (Y/F/N) couldn’t think of a single thing that she could say that could possibly top it. So, instead, she did something that she was sure would leave him stunned.

Her eyes darted from pupil to pupil for a brief second before she took him by his tie, yanking him forward. George’s breath caught in his throat with the force of it. She was inches from his face, if that. She laughed, briefly, before pulling him in the rest of the way.

When she kissed him, George immediately understood everything he wanted. He wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to hold her hand without having to let go the moment they rounded a corner into a more populated area of the school. He wanted her cheering him on in quidditch, and he wanted to be her biggest supporter as she faced the many challenges that the Tournament had in store for her. He wanted her to be his date to the Yule Ball, yes, but more than that, he wanted to dance with her.

(Y/F/N)’s hand was still gripping George’s tie tightly, like she was afraid that if she didn’t, he’d pull away from her. “As if,” George thought. He slid his hands inside her open robes to rest gently and meaningfully on her sweater-clad sides, pulling her closer to him. When he wasn’t satisfied with that proximity, he moved one hand up to hold her face in his unreasonably large palm. That seemed to convince her that he wasn’t going anywhere. She let go of his tie, sliding her hands up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck.

Eventually, they both had the same thought: staying out here any longer was bound to raise suspicion. Especially considering it had been Professor Snape who left them, assuming they were going to follow him inside. They pulled away. George noticed that (Y/F/N) had clearly been trying to find the right words, and she was failing miserably.

“Chin up, darling. Don’t fault yourself for being so smitten. It’s an affect I have on all women-“ She hit his shoulder playfully. Of course that’s what he would say.

“Bloody git,” She said. There was a clear lack of bite in her insult.

When George found his seat and Hermione asked him, “Where have you been?!” He simply smiled and said, “Just off doing a bit of snogging. No harm in that, is there?”

Hermione and Ginny shot a harsh “What?!” his way, though they were clearly excited for him. Fred patted his twin on the back in a congratulatory way. He was smiling, laughing along with his brother at the fact that the girls were so clearly upset at not being given more details. His eyes eventually fell on (Y/F/N).

She rolled her eyes at him, but her smile was impossible to miss. When he winked at her, she had to look away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Dumbledore began, “I welcome you to the Triwizard Tournament!”

The room erupted into applause. The three champions stood proudly at the front of the room, normally adorned with a dining table for the professors.

“May I once again introduce our Champions. From Durmstrang, Mr. Viktor Krum!” There was steady applause and cheering for Viktor. His confidence, no matter how misplaced it may be, certainly drew in a good deal of supporters. He held a fist in the air and shook it, as though he had just been announced the winner.

“From Beauxbatons, Ms. Fleur Delacour!” More applause. Fleur offered a grateful courtesy and waved at the crowd, making a point to blow her friends a kiss and offer them a genuine smile.

“And from Hogwarts, Ms. (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)!” Slytherin and Gryffindor both cheered as fervently as the other, making it seem as though the applause for (Y/F/N) was the loudest. But she was certain she had just been imagining that. 

What she hadn’t imagined, however, was the fact that George was easily the loudest. The cheering from Harry, Ron, Fred, Hermione and Ginny was certainly helping. She smiled at them all brightly, very grateful for their genuine support of her as the Hogwarts Champion.

“Now, then. It is time for the announcement of the first task, scheduled to begin next week on 24th November. The competition is to be judged by the Headmasters and Headmistresses of each school. That will include myself, Headmaster Igor Karkaroff of Durmstrang, and Headmistress Olympe Maxime of Beauxbatons. Also joining our panel of judges is Mr. Ludovic Bagman of the Ministry of Magic’s Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Sr. of the Ministry’s Department of International Magical Cooperation.”

Students clapped politely for the judge’s panel. Dumbledore continued.

“We will score students based on their performance in each task. No eliminations will be made after the first task. Our Champions will hold either a first, second, or third place ranking based on the scores they are awarded. Eliminations will only be made after the second task, should the Champion who holds the third-place spot at the end of the first task not improve his or her placement by the end of the second task. Thus, we will have either two or three Champions compete in the third and final task. Am I clear?”

The students offered a resounding “yes,” just waiting for him to explain the first task. Dumbledore complied.

“Very well. Then, onto the announcement of the first task!”

More applause. Dumbledore finally began with his explanation.

“Champions,” Dumbledore turned to the three students at the front of the room. They all stood a little taller under his gaze.

“We ask, that in your first challenge, you retrieve one of two golden eggs in the nest of a dragon. Guarded by their mother, of course.” Dumbledore smiled. “Whoever retrieves an egg first will take the first-place spot. Whoever comes second will take second, and whoever does not retrieve an egg will be in third. Understood?”

The Champions confirmed with a “yes, sir.” Except for (Y/F/N), who opted instead for “yes, headmaster.”

“Very good. We wish you all the best of luck in your research and preparations. Let the games begin!”

The Champions exited the Great Hall together. They were meant to walk alongside each other, though the second they were dismissed, Viktor Krum immediately started off down the hall in front of Fleur and (Y/F/N). The girls looked at each other, cracked a smile, rolled their eyes, and then set off down the hall together. Everyone cheered as they went. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A dragon? You have to retrieve an egg from an actual dragon?” Hermione had yet to process the instructions Dumbledore had given earlier that evening.

(Y/F/N) smiled at her. She had been invited into the Gryffindor Common Room. She was nervous about how she might be received at first, certainly more nervous than she was to steal a golden egg from a fire-breathing dragon. But as soon as she got in and gathered around the fireplace with her newfound group of friends, everyone seemed to have accepted her easily. It genuinely made her happy.

“It seems so. I’ve been thinking a defensive strategy would be best. If you attack a dragon, you just become more and more of a target. And I’m sure Krum will go all out with the showmanship, which will certainly help me out. Let him take the heat, and I’ll get out of the kitchen before the dragon even knows I was ever there.”

Fred and George looked at each other, impressed. Hermione and Ginny laughed at her comment about Krum.

“What a bloke, that one is.” Ron said. “Walking ahead of you and Fleur like that. He’s not doing himself any favors!”

“Well, his hubris is certainly doing me some favors, so I’ll let him be. Speaking of Krum,”

(Y/F/N) turned to Hermione. “I heard he’s planning on asking you to the ball.”

“Me?” She laughed, incredulous and a bit embarrassed. “Why me?”

“I’m not sure. You’re only the brightest witch of our age, incredibly talented, undeniably beautiful, etcetera etcetera. Yeah, now that you mention it, I can’t think of a single reason why he’d want to ask you to a dance.”

Everyone laughed except Ron and Hermione. Hermione smiled bashfully and Ron looked thoroughly annoyed. 

“Thank you. That’s very kind.”

(Y/F/N) smiled. “If he asks you, will you go with him?”

“Why? Would it bother you if I did?”

“Not at all. I mean, if I were pining after Krum I’d ask that you take me to Madam Pomfrey and have her examine me for a plethora of various hexes and curses.” Again, everyone laughed, even Ron this time. “But just because he’s not my type doesn’t mean he’s not yours. Just, you know, don’t get mad at me if I have to, like, liquify him or something in one of the tasks.”

(Y/F/N) fit in well with the group of Gryffindors, which genuinely surprised all of them. Hermione laughed at her comment and said “You have my word.” Fred spoke up next.

“So, if Krum isn’t your type, who is?”

George elbowed his brother and gave him a look. Despite the fact that both of them were now certain how they felt about each other, he didn’t want to do anything to scare her off.

“My type? I don’t know. Mischievous, rule-breaking, and red-haired, most likely.” George looked bashful at her comment. 

“Yes, that’s it. Fred Weasley, would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?” The look on George’s face was killing everyone. They couldn’t contain their laughter.

“Sorry, darling,” Fred said. “I’ve already promised the gift of my accompaniment to Angelina Johnson.”

“What a horrid turn of events,” she joked. “What am I to do now?”

Everyone looked expectantly to George, even (Y/F/N). George squirmed slightly under the scrutiny of so many eyes on him. He hadn’t planned on asking her in front of his family, though he could tell she was waiting for something. He resolved, instead, to take her somewhere more private. He stood from the floor and offered her both of his hands. “Come on,” he said. She smiled and took them. He helped her to her feet, and they left the Common Room together, hand in hand.


	5. Someone To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope you enjoy the update!
> 
> I'm thinking about making this into a multi-work series, rather than just one long story with 25+ chapters. Without spoiling anything, if I were to split this up into multiple works, it would look something like this:
> 
> Dance With Me (Part 1/4): pre-relationship, getting together, first task, yule ball  
> Be With Me (Part 2/4): second task, third task, official breakout of war  
> Fight With Me (Part 3/4): summer between reader's 5th and 6th year, reader's backstory revealed, the beginnings/climax of war  
> Stay With Me (Part 4/4): post-battle-of-Hogwarts. Reconciliation and moving forward. 
> 
> The story will follow this general timeline regardless of whether it is all in one story or if it is split into multiple works. If you have any thoughts or opinions, I would love for you to share them with me! Thank you!

“Where is it you think you’re taking me at this hour?”

“’This hour’?” George repeated. “It’s not even 8:00 yet!”

(Y/F/N) laughed. “I meant that our curfew is just over an hour from now.”

“Oh, so now we’re respecting Filch’s authority?”

They laughed at the ridiculousness of the thought. (Y/F/N) hadn’t realized, but they were standing in front of the Slytherin Common Room. She looked completely lost.

“Why-“

“Go grab your dress and meet me back out here.”

“But why-“

“Go on, then! Hurry up, we haven’t got all night!” 

She rolled her eyes and did as she was told. When she came out with her garment bag, he took it from her and slung it over his shoulder. He made a point to look her in the eyes when he reached down to intertwine their fingers together. They smiled sweetly at each other as George said, “Off we go.”

They walked through the underground tunnels of the school together, somewhere (Y/F/N) had never been. Eventually, they came to a cellar door in the ceiling. George opened it, checked to make sure it was safe, then hauled himself up and reached out to pull (Y/F/N) up as well. He closed the door, and when she whispered “What are we-“ he simply cut her off by shushing her. He once again took her hand in his and they exited what (Y/F/N) soon realized was Honeydukes, completely undetected.

The second they were outside, (Y/F/N) stopped walking, and George only realized this when he was prevented from walking any further by their joined hands. He turned to her.

“George.”

“(Y/F/N).”

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“We’re almost there, love.”

She tried not to blush when he called her ‘love’. She really did. George broke out into a genuine grin. He was an absolute gushing mess for this woman. He closed what little distance was left between them, cupped her cheek in his hand, leaned down and kissed her. 

When he pulled away, he said once again, “We’re almost there.” And pulled her along.

They walked for a short few minutes before entering into a formalwear shop filled with gowns, suits, and elegant robes. George led them to the counter, where a kind witch in perhaps her early thirties smiled sweetly at them and asked, “How may I help you?”

George finally swung the garment bag from over his shoulder and onto the counter. “Right, yes,” he said, “I’m looking for a proper suit to match my girlfriend’s dress. And it has to be rather spectacular, you see, she’s the winner of the Triwizard Tournament.”

“Of course, sir.” The woman answered. “If you’d like to take a seat over there, I can pull a few options for you to try. If you would give me just a moment.”

“Thank you,” George said as he walked with you over to the couches. You had yet to take your eyes off of him since he had told that woman that you were his girlfriend.

George was looking at you, amused. “What’s wrong, darling? Not happy with this shop?”

“Shut up,” she smiled. “You know exactly why I look like this.”

He just continued to look at you before scooting closer to you and taking your hand in both of his. 

“(Y/F/N),” he started. “I’m not exactly good with words outside of sarcastic comments and witty remarks,” they both laughed, “but I’ll do my best here. So, bear with me if you can.”

She nodded, and he went on.

“I’ve – I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you. And I think there’s this… thing between us, that we both know about, but we haven’t really talked about quite yet. And maybe that’s my fault, you know, like I said. Bad with words.”

“I think you’re doing wonderfully so far.”

He smiled. “Right. So, I’ve been trying to figure the right way to ask you to the ball for quite some time now. But I didn’t want you to think I was asking for the Champion. I wanted you to be certain that I was asking for you. And that made me realize that I wasn’t actually just looking for a date to the ball. I mean, before we met, I was. But after, I just… I wanted more than a date   
to a ball. With you, I mean. Only with you. So, I thought, you know, maybe you could be certain that I was asking for you if you were my girlfriend…” George trailed off awkwardly, suddenly realizing that he had been rambling.

(Y/F/N) was smiling from ear to ear. Before she could give him a proper answer, the woman came back with four different options for George to try, all which matched her dress perfectly.

“What do we think of these?” she asked.

(Y/F/N) stood. She looked through the four suits, eventually deciding on one that she liked best. She took it from the woman, ushered for George to stand, and when he did, she held the suit up to his chest.

“Splendid,” she said. “I think this one is absolutely perfect for my boyfriend. Complements the dress very well, don’t you think, George?”

They gave each other a knowing smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One short week later, George Weasley was seated in the bleachers with his brothers, sister, Harry and Hermione, ready to cheer on his girlfriend in the first task.

The starting bell sounded and as predicted, Krum was off first. (Y/F/N) and Fleur nodded to each other and then set off at the same time. All three relied heavily on the use of broomsticks for this particular challenge. 

Krum had headed straight for the dragon, circling its head in a taunting way. The dragon roared, and when it did, Krum yelled, “Conjunctivitis!” Almost instantly, the dragon’s eyes began to swell shut. The dragon roared once again, spitting fire this time. Krum had to stop mid-celebration of his not-victory in order to dodge the flames.

“Bloody Krum.” (Y/F/N) said. The dragon chased after Krum blindly. Every now and then, it attempted to open its eyes to locate its enemy, though to no avail.

Just as (Y/F/N) was about to grab one of the two golden eggs, Krum swooped his broom in the opposite direction, flying just by its ear. The dragon whipped around having felt the force of the wind from Krum flying past it and started after him in that direction. In doing so, the dragon nearly stepped on (Y/F/N) and smashed nearly all of the actual eggs in the process.

The crowd gasped and wondered how that might affect Viktor’s scores. George’s breath was caught in his throat, having thought for a moment that his girlfriend had been crushed beneath the weight of the Chinese Fireball. 

She swung around on her broom from the foot of the dragon, half-circling up above its head. The crowd cheered loudly. She made her way to Fleur. 

“There’s no in, thanks to Krum!” Fleur exclaimed 

“We could get him to make one for us.”

Fleur looked to (Y/F/N) expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate. She explained her plan to Fleur. For at least this task, the two had formed an alliance.

“Alright,” Fleur agreed. “But which one of us gets to claim first place?”

“Take it. I couldn’t care less where I place, so long as Viktor bloody Krum comes in last.” Her plan was true to the cunning nature of Slytherin. She was willing to do whatever it took to get ahead, even if it meant taking second place just to get rid of Krum.

They nodded to each other in agreement, then flew down towards the dragon’s nest. Viktor caught a glimpse of them going together and panic shot through his veins. There was no way they could manage to get the eggs. The opening was too small.

Despite this, out they came with two golden dragon’s eggs. The crowd roared with cheer and applause. (Y/F/N) and Fleur smiled knowingly.

Krum chased after them, and the dragon after Krum. Once they had gotten the dragon far enough away, the girls yelled at the same time, “Catch!” and threw their eggs to Krum. As soon as he caught them, the magic wore off. These were nothing more than rocks, transfigured to appear as though they were golden eggs. Krum was furious.

The turn of events had the crowd in a frenzy. The Gryffindors were in an uproar.

Fleur and (Y/F/N) got safely to the nest. (Y/F/N) landed first, taking both eggs. She handed one to Fleur, and this time, they set off toward the finish line with the genuine eggs cradled closely to themselves.

Fleur crossed first and was announced the first-place Champion. Just as (Y/F/N) was about to cross, however, Krum came and knocked her clean off her broom. The crowed screamed in fear as she fell all the way down to the ground with a terrifying thud. All five judges stood from their seats, not expecting the contestants to have gotten so violent with each other. There was an eerie silence as everyone waited to see whether or not the Healers would take her away.

“No, no,” George said. Anyone could have heard the genuine terror in his voice. Hermione and Ginny held each other as they waited for something, anything, and Fred put a hand on his brother’s shoulder in an attempt to console him.

“There!” Harry yelled. The crowd erupted into applause once again as they finally caught sight of (Y/F/N). The thud they had heard, fortunately, was from her casting a summoning spell for an inflatable landing pad. She was running now, egg still in hand, toward where her broom had fallen.

Krum went after her. As he did, she yelled “Expelliarmus!” 

Krum tumbled to the ground, losing both his broom and his wand. His fall had been much less lethal, as he had been chasing behind her on near-ground level. 

(Y/F/N) got to her broom and was easily able to swoop up to the finish line where the judges waited. She dropped her egg in its designated holding spot and Fleur hugged her as she was announced the second-place Champion and Krum the third.

“That was bloody brilliant!” Fleur exclaimed. (Y/F/N) smiled and said “It was a team effort. I appreciate your disdain for Krum. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without it.” The girls laughed and celebrated their victory while Krum lie at the bottom of the dragon’s pit, thoroughly pissed off. 

Everyone ran toward them. It took her awhile, but eventually (Y/F/N) pushed her way through the crowd and to George, who was accompanied by the rest of the group. He hugged her tightly and said, “I cannot believe what I just saw.” She laughed and replied, “Believe it. I have a feeling this is as tame as its going to get.”

The rest of her friends congratulated her impressive display. Clearly, she was meant for Slytherin house. They were certain that no other witch or wizard had ever demonstrated such resourcefulness with so little time to plan. 

“You’re brilliant,” George breathed. She smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. After some brief chastising from their friends, they headed off to celebrate the newest member of their group’s victory.


	6. Do I Wanna Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the delay in updating. Ran into a few snags over the past couple days. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it! (-:

Exactly one month after the first task, students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang alike gathered in their groups to get ready for the ball. (Y/F/N) was in Hermione’s dorm room, along with Ginny, getting ready for the night ahead.

“I still cannot believe you agreed to go with Krum, of all people.” (Y/F/N) and Ginny shared a glance at each other before laughing.

“He’s not all bad, you know. I think he’s just always been expected to portray the part of the obnoxious git.”

“Well,” (Y/F/N) said, “he does it bloody well.” Hermione rolled her eyes affectionately at her comment.

“She’s only agreed to go with him to get to my brother.” Ginny mentioned casually.

“Which one? You have literally five.”

Ginny smiled fondly. “You know which one. Unless you’ve somehow gotten the idea that she’s after George?”

All three girls laughed at that.

“He’d give you a heart attack, wouldn’t he?”

Hermione smiled as she spoke. “No question. He’s worse than Fred!”

“How do you know? You can’t even tell them apart!” More laughter.

“How do you do that, by the way?” Ginny asked genuinely. “Our mum even gets them confused.”

“She does?” (Y/F/N) was shocked at her comment. They were identical, sure, but she could always clearly distinguish between the two.

“It’s a potion, isn’t it? Or a charm? Fred and George said something about thinking that was what you were doing for your magical innovations project.”

(Y/F/N) laughed. “As smitten as I am with that overgrown idiot, he thinks too small. No, that’s not my magical innovations project. Not even close.”

“Then what is it? And how can you tell them apart so easily?” Hermione asked.

(Y/F/N) ignored her first question, opting to keep that information private for the time being. At least until she made a bit more progress.

“It’s just…” She thought hard about how to answer this. How does one go about explaining how they are easily able to distinguish between identical twins?

“George and Fred have clearly different patterns in their speech and actions. At least, to me, I think. Like, for instance, George usually explains after Fred speaks. Fred is usually the instigator and George is more sympathetic. Fred walks more confidently, and George speaks louder. Things like that, I suppose.”

“But those are all things that aren’t immediately observable. So how do you just look at the two of them now and know who is who?” Hermione pressed her further.

“I suppose I’ve gotten better at it since I started dating George. But even before any of us were friends, it was those things, and things like that, that helped me recognize which one is Fred and which is George. I think now it’s just become second nature to me.”

Eventually the girls left well enough alone and headed off to meet their dates. Fred and George had, obviously, refused to let Viktor Krum into the Gryffindor Common Room, so he was forced to wait outside for Hermione. Angelina had opted to get ready with her friends in her own year and was already sat downstairs next to Fred, accompanied by George and Dean Thomas. Fred was the first to notice Hermione running out the door to Krum and then looked to the stairs just in time to find Ginny and (Y/F/N) descending.

“Well, what have we here!” Fred exclaimed. 

George and Dean, who had their backs to the staircase, turned to see their dates. They stood immediately and where Dean looked nervous and anxious, George appeared cool and confident. Much of the awkwardness had faded only a few weeks into their relationship. They were much more comfortable with the idea of being a couple and everything that entailed, even only a month in.

“(Y/F/N).” George approached the staircase and held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her descend the last few steps. He didn’t take his eyes off her.

“You’re stunning.”

“And you’re charming.”

He smiled brightly at her, completely ignoring the idle chatter of Fred, Angelina, Ginny, and Dean behind them.

“Forgive me for the fool I’m sure to make of myself this evening. We didn’t really attend many formal dances growing up.”

“Lucky for you I’m bloody mad for your foolish nature. And it just so happens that I have never danced a day in my life.”

“Brilliant,” George replied, “Then why don’t we be off to embarrass ourselves in front of the entire student population of three separate wizarding schools?”

“Let’s.” She answered. When he offered her his arm, she squeezed it tightly. She was doing a rather impressive job of hiding the fact that she was anxious beyond belief. The idea of all those eyes on her, for any reason, made her uncomfortable. But she wanted to do her best to enjoy her night with George and being anxious wasn’t going to help her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd of students eagerly awaited the entrance of the Champions so that the festivities could finally begin. Shortly after the official start of the ball, Dumbledore called in them in. They arrived, one by one, alongside their chosen dates. First came Fleur, the current holder of the Tournament’s first place spot. Fleur was followed by (Y/F/N) and then by Viktor. When the music began, Fleur and Hermione twirled gracefully on the dancefloor and people’s eyes naturally fell to them. As disappointing as it was to not be up to their same standard, (Y/F/N) was at least relieved to know that not everyone was looking at her.

“What’s wrong, darling?” George asked, eyebrows knitting together in concern.

(Y/F/N) smiled back at him. “Nothing. I’m doing much better than I thought I would, actually. Crowds sort of… make me anxious.”

George was honestly quite surprised to hear that. When he thought of his girlfriend, he thought of someone witty, smart, confident and beautiful. He had never seen her appear uneasy around their friends before, and somewhere along the way he’d just assumed that she was like that with everyone.

“I didn’t know. We didn’t have to come. We could-“

(Y/F/N) cut him off with a laugh. “We did. Champions can’t exactly skip out on the formalities. I really am fine. I promise. It’s a lot easier with you.”

The song ended right then and there, and so did the Champion’s dance. Everyone applauded politely. George leaned down to kiss (Y/F/N), thinking of nothing better he could possibly say or do in that moment. Their friends smiled fondly at them and applauded a little louder. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The night, for the most part, went as well as (Y/F/N) and George could have asked. They shared private moments together on the balcony of the dance hall, watched the snow fall from outside, and enjoyed the festivities with their friends. They drank sickly-sweet punch, ate good food, and danced happily. In her entire time at Hogwarts, (Y/F/N) had never had something, anything that she treasured as much as she treasured George. He truly changed her life for the better.

Things went well, that is, until Fred came and swooped George away to hex the carriages. The same carriages, in fact, that Professor Snape was searching for missing students.

“You do realize he’ll give me detention just for being associated with you, don’t you?”

“Only if he knows it’s us,” Fred retorted.

“He’ll know.”

“Only if he can prove it, then.” George resolved, kissing (Y/F/N) on the cheek. “I’ll just be a minute, love.”

(Y/F/N) laughed in response. “You act as though this is something important.”

“Now she gets it!” Fred yelled behind his shoulder as he and George were off to perform their hexes. 

(Y/F/N) wandered around the dance hall for a bit before deciding to get some fresh air. She walked out the main doors and rounded a corner, watching the snowfall from one of the many glass-less windows of the school’s corridor. The trouble started there.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

(Y/F/N) whipped her head around, not recognizing the voice at first. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

“Blaise.”

Blaise was in her year, though he had befriended many of the Slytherins in the year below them. She’d really not thought much of Blaise for most of her time at Hogwarts. In the beginning, he was one of the main instigators of bullying based on blood status, but it was, for the most part, rather harmless. Harsh words and disapproving glares, but nothing beyond that. Eventually, that died down. (Y/F/N) figured one of two things: one, he’d stopped caring. Not likely. Two, his attention was now demanded elsewhere, focusing on more… lethal threats. More likely.

“Why, exactly?”

“You know why.”

She genuinely didn’t. She didn’t even think she’d spoken to Blaise since the beginning of their fourth year.

“I… don’t? If you’re looking to play guessing games, you’ll have to find a new partner. So, either tell me what it is you’d like from me or I’ll be on my way.”

“Will you?” He asked, approaching her. The look in his eyes instantly had (Y/F/N) shifting from cocky to uncomfortable. “Where will you go? Off to that brave-heart boyfriend of yours?”

(Y/F/N) jumped down from the ledge of the windowsill and began walking away. She had pieced together that, really, all Blaise was here to do was mock her for dating a Gryffindor. No, thanks.

Blaise, however, caught her arm in a bruising grip. Trying to pull away only made it worse. She reached for her wand and remembered that it was in her dorm. Students were instructed to leave them behind for the evening. 

Blaise had not followed this instruction. He pulled out his wand and pressed the tip into her throat painfully. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“Do you really think that when the time comes, he’ll be able to protect you from the Dark Lord?”

(Y/F/N) jerked her head away, hating the feeling of his breath on her skin. He drew her in again, closer. 

“I know what you’re doing for your magical innovations project.”

She froze. Only the professors knew what she was working on. There was no way he could possibly know.

“The Dark Lord would be most impressed with you, if you were successful. He’d spare your life, even.”

“I’d rather die.” She shot back with all of the anger she could possibly muster in her voice. 

“Is that so?” Blaise asked, a horrible smirk on his lips.

“Then, let’s see how much progress you’ve managed to make on that little charm of yours.”

She started struggling desperately again, yanking her arm as forcefully as she could. There were tears in her eyes, but she was determined not to let them fall.

“They’ll know.” She tried in a desperate attempt for her life. “They’ll know it was you if you do it. There are too many people, and they’re all just down the hall. You’ll be sent to Azkaban.”

Blaise smiled, as sickly-sweet as the punch, and said, “The Dark Lord will come for me. Just like he came for your mother.”

Once again, (Y/F/N) stopped dead in her tracks. For a moment, Blaise thought he’d cut off circulation to her arm.

“What?” she said, completely astonished. “My mother? He has my mother?”

Blaise looked shocked. In that moment, he knew he had just revealed something that the Dark Lord had been using as leverage. And he knew he would be severely punished for that. He looked panicked.

“What- What does she look like?”

Blaise said nothing.

“Can you tell me her name?”

The blood started pumping into Blaise’s veins again. So, he hadn’t revealed everything. Merlin, he thought he had. So now he had to really throw her off the trail.

“Don’t ask me any more questions, you filthy little mudblood-“

And that’s when Blaise was punched, square in the jaw, by George. Ever the hero, that boy was. Fred came up behind (Y/F/N) while George went for Blaise.

“You alright?”

“Al- what? I-“ she had no idea what to say and her stuttering was making her self-conscious. 

“Yes, I’m fine.”

George had Blaise by his collar, demanding answers from him. “What the hell gives you the idea that you can just put your hands on a woman like that? Huh?”

Blaise reached for his wand and George grabbed it easily, snapping it in half. He thew the pieces to the ground.

“Touch her again, Zabini, and it’ll be your neck.”

George shoved him off and he went away, just slightly too quickly. George rushed over to (Y/F/N).

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“I’m not- he didn’t hurt me. I’m okay.”

“Darling, you’re already bruising.” George took her arm gently and inspected it, wondering whether or not he should take her to Madam Pomfry.

“George.”

George looked from her arm to her eyes. He could see the tears that had yet to fall and his heart broke. He reached his hand up to cup her cheek and wipe them away with the pad of his thumb.

“He said- he said-“ She took a deep breath and tried again.

“He said that he has my mother.”

George wasn’t following. “Who? Who has her?”

“Voldemort.”

Fred and George looked at each other. “Go get Dumbledore,” George said to Fred. Fred nodded and started to hurry off but (Y/F/N) just managed to grab the sleeve of his jacket and hold him in place. Without looking away from George, she shook her head. 

“It won’t help.”

“Why?” George prepared himself for the worst. He wasn’t expecting what she said next.

“Because I don’t know who she is.”


End file.
